Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Night at Freddy's 4 to ostatnia część z cyklu gier "Five Nights at Freddy's". Premiera odbyła się w dniu 24 lipca 2015. Natomiast 31 października 2015 wyjdzie darmowy dodatek do gry. Trailer/zwiastun został udostępniony we wtorek 14 lipca 2015 o 0:30 thumb|right|335 px Oficjalna strona FNAF 4 na STEAM Demo Teasery Pierwszy thumb|Pierwszy teser|centre|291x291px Przedstawia on kapelusz, na który pada światło. Drugi thumb|centre|322px|Drugi teaser Taki sam jak pierwszy, tylko bez kapelusza. Trzeci thumb|Trzeci teaser|centre|220x220px Kilka tygodni później na dni temu, na scottgames.com. Pojawił się trzeci teaser tej gry. Przedstawiał on koszmarną wersje Freddy'ego z 4 głowami w brzuchu. Freddy na tym obrazku trzyma kapelusz z poprzedniego teasera, a pod animatronikiem był napis "THE FINAL CHAPTER" (pol. Ostatni Rozdział) i data wydania gry "10.31.15". Kiedy go rozjaśnimy, zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze czarne, a na dole czerwone. "Nightmare Freddy" jest pewnym nawiązaniem do Freddy'ego Krugera. Czwarty thumb|Czwarty teaser |centre|289x289pxKilka dni temu pojawił się czwarty teaser tej gry. Przedstawia on również koszmarną wersje Bonnie'ego. Koło niego, na górze jest napis "Was it me?" (z pol. Czy to byłem ja?), a pod nim znowu data wydania gry "10.31.15". Jeśli podświetlimy obraz to też zobaczymy napis "NIGHTMARE" (z pol. Koszmar). Ogółem tło jest na górze granatowe, a na dole czarne. Piąty 16 maja 2015 roku został wystawiony nowy teaser prawdopodobnie z Chicą i Babeczką. Ma napis "Was it me?"(Czy to byłam ja?) oraz datę wydania czyli 10.31.15. Jeśli podświetlimy obraz pojawi się napis "NIGTHMARE". Szósty thumb|278px|Szósty teaser|centre 29 maja 2015 roku został wydany teaser z nightmare Foxy'm. Zamiast dotychczasowego "Was it me?" pojawiło się "Or me?" będące swoistym dokończeniem kwestii napisanych na innych teasarach FNaF 4. Na teaserze znowu pojawia się data 31 października. Po podświetleniu obrazka pojawia się napis "OUT OF ORDER". Hak może, ale nie musi przypominać znak zapytania więc wtedy wyszłoby "OUT OF ORDER ?" Również po podświetleniu zębów widać napis "Nightmare", ale nie jest on do końca widoczny. Po przyciemnieniu oka Nightmare Foxy'ego można dostrzec liczbę 87. Logo "SCOTTGAMES.COM" nie ma oświetlenia, ale jeśli je oświetlimy wychodzi kolor różowy. Siódmy thumb|297x297px|Siódmy teaser|centre12 czerwca o godzinie 1:10 pojawił się nowy teaser, na którym widnieje kapelusz i muszka Purple Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego. W rogu widać napis "Property od Fr.........r" nie widać całości, gdyż jest zamazane. Jednak możemy się domyślać, że chodzi o Freddy Fazbear lub Fredbear's Family Diner. Gdy spolszczymy całe zdanie wyjdzie: "Własność Freddy'ego Fazbear'a" lub "własność Fredbear's Family Diner". Dodatkowo, gdy spojrzymy trochę nad muszkę to zobaczymy prawdopodobnie odbicie zębów któregoś Nightmare'a (Prawdopodobnie Fredbear'a lub Złotego Freddy'ego). Ósmy thumb|Ósmy teaser|centre|223x223pxNie jest pewne, kim jest ten animatronik. Najbardziej prawdopodobne, że jest to Fredbear, ponieważ w kodzie strony "name" zostało zmienione na GSFECBS. Używając szyfru Cezara wystarczy przestawić o literę w tył, aby powstał "Fredbear". Animatronik ma co najmniej trzy rzędy zębów - paszczę na brzuchu i na głowie. Najprawdopodobniej to on zabrał muszkę (i chyba kapelusz) z teasera siódmego. Jeśli podświetlimy obrazek widać napis "Pro...Me". Bardzo możliwe, że jest to przysłonięte wyrażenie "Property of me" co znaczy : "To moje" albo "To należy do mnie.", jednakże to tylko przypuszczenie. Odbicie zębów nad muszką z teasera siódmego to prawdopodobnie zęby właśnie tego animatronika. Obok zębów można zobaczyć słowo Or... więc to może być słowo "Or Me?" (czyli to co ma napisane Nightmare Foxy), jednak tam jest napisane "Or was it me?". Dziewiąty thumb|280px|centre 9 lipca 2015 roku został wydany teaser ze stworzeniem przypominającym Springtrap'a, ale bardzo małego w porównaniu do oryginału, który siedzi na małym krześle. Co ciekawe jest nad nim napis "Terrible Things Come In Small Packages", co oznacza "straszne rzeczy przychodzą w małych opakowaniach", a jeszcze wyżej jest okno. Kiedy rozjaśnimy zdjęcie zobaczymy, że po obu stronach są drzwi. W źródle strony są ukryte słowa "CYH GFH GPE", co w tkz. kodzie Cezara znaczy "PlushTrap" czyli z polskiego - Pluszowa Pułapka. Podejrzenia i spekulacje Jako, że poza nowymi animatronikami nic nie wiemy o FNaF4, pojawiły się liczne spekulacje. Miejsce Akcji Są trzy, główne teorie na temat miejsca akcji. FredBear's Family Diner Na obecną chwile, najpopularniejszą teorią na temat miejsca akcji est pierwsza Pizzeria "FredBear:Family Diner". Jednak gdyby była to prawda, to doszłoby do wielkich pomieszań fabuły. Dlatego, że Purple Guy wchodzi do kostiumu Springtrap'a i tym samy umiera w trzeciej części, która dzieje się najpóźniej ze wszystki innych części. A skoro czwarta część dzieje się w "FredBear's Family Dinner", która jest ogółem pierwszą Pizzerią. To jakim cudem, Purple Guy jest uwięziony w Springtrapie, skoro jeszcze do niego nie wszedł? Nowy Dom Strachów Jest teoria, że akcja będzie trwała w nowym domu strachów. W Domu Pewnego Dziecka Jest potwierdzone ,że akcja będzie działa się w domu poprzez zwiastun. Kim tak naprawdę jest Nowy Animatronik? Animatronik z trzeciego teasera może być nową lub starą wersją Freddy'ego, a ten z czwartego nową lub starą wersją Bonniego (wygląda jak maszyna do zabijania). Pojawia się również teoria o tym że spalone animatroniki się odbudowały i są wcześniej wspomnianą maszyną do zabijania. Ostatnia część gry jest związana z The Bite of '87 Jest teoria, że FNaF4 będzie poświęcony The Bite of '87. Niektórzy tak sądzą, bo teaser z Nightmare Freddy'm wyszedł jako pierwszy obrazek z serii animatroników do FNaF 4, więc go uznają jako 1. Teaser z Bonnie wyszedł dokładnie 9 dni po Freddy'm, więc oznaczają go jako 9. Teaser z Chicą wyszedł po 8 dniach, więc oznaczają jako 8. Wystarczy, że jeżeli Scott wypuściłbył teaser Foxy'ego po 7 dniach więc można uznać, to za 7. Cyfry 198... układają się prawie w datę 1987, czyli w rok kiedy doszło do The Bite of '87. Okazało się to nieprawdą. Teraz już wiemy, że ta teoria teraz lekko się chwieje, ponieważ teaser z Foxy'm nie wyszedł zgodnie z planowaną datą ( 24.05.2015 ). Foxy jednak wyszedł 29.05.2015. Po napisach "Was It Me" i "Or Me" można wywnioskować że FNaF 4 będzie związane z rozstrzygnięciem, kto jest odpowiedzialny za "The Bite Of '87". Teraz wiadomo kto stoi zai Chi "The Bite Of '87. Był to Koszmarny FredBear. Dowiadujemy się tego w jednej z minigier. Wtedy ludzie w kostiumach Bonniego, Freddiego, Foxiego i Chici wrzucają dziecko do Koszmarnego FredBeara. Teraz już wszystko wiadomo! W trailerze do FNAF 4 (YT kanał: animdude) przedstawiony jest koszmar. Do tego, akcja się dzieje w domu. Akcja może być koszmarem, głównie dlatego, że Scott Cawthon miał koszmary z Bonnie, a JUMPSCARE na koniec jest Nightmare Booniego. Ciekawostki *Animatroniki z teaserów dostały nazwy: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica i Nightmare Foxy. *Już we FNaF2, Bonnie miał dwie pary zębów. Ale Nightmare Chica jest pierwszym animatronikiem, który ma aż trzy. *To Nightmare Freddy zabrał cylinder *Cztery obrazki z koszmarnymi animatronikami nazywają się "4.jpg". *Niektórzy uważają, że w pomiędzy zębami Nightmare Babeczki jest kamera. *W teaserze Nightmare Foxy'ego, po przyciemnieniu obrazka, w oku tego animatronika pojawia się liczba- 87. *Po rozszyfrowaniu nowego kodu źródłowego na stronie scotta który brzmi gsfecfbs wychodzi FREDBEAR *Nightmare Freddy jest bardzo podobny do Freddy'ego Kruegera. *Link do gry: http://www.indiedb.com/games/five-nights-at-freddys-4/downloads/fnaf4-demo Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Horror